Mankind has been clothing itself since the dawn of history. Primitive man dressed mainly for protection against the harsh elements of nature. Warfare motivated soldiers to use body armor and protective helmets. Socio-economic progress and cultural diversification resulted in clothing designs that were aesthetic as well as useful.
In the twenty-first century, civilized clothing can provide protection not only from environmental factors, but against dangerous neighborhoods, such as gang-infested slums and communities. In urban neighborhoods plagued with random violence and drive-by shootings, protective clothing should provide the appearance of somebody ready to receive and dispense trouble.
The protective garment of the present invention has a rugged and muscular appearance consistent with that of a well dressed, urban, turf enforcer. The suit contains means by which portions of the garment, destroyed in rumbles and other violent episodes, are easily replaced by modular, interchangeable add-ons. The forearms and upper arms of the garment are most likely to require replacement or repair, since these portions generally take the brunt of assaults and attacks.
The outfit comprises a flack-type jacket of heavy canvas. The body-shell of the uniform accommodates snap-on forearm and upper arm extensions. A protective hood or helmet is attachable to a rigid collar mount. Portions of the jacket comprise a sprayed on rubber coating that acts as light, flexible armor against knife, bullet and club forays.
The jacket comprises a built-in back support and belt for positioning the wearer in an upright, defensive position. A self-tensioning belt buckle trims the waist and adjusts the back support. Vest pockets feature storage space for cell phones, batteries, pepper spray, palm pilot, and work light.
A detachable backpack snaps onto the back portion of the jacket, and generally consists of molded plastic. The garment contains internal heating elements that can be powered by a large battery in the backpack. The heating elements can be actuated during winter to provide heat for the body.